Tension, Anticipation, and A Little romance
by Regina Falangie
Summary: Harry & Hermione know. They KNOW that this year is going to be different, that things will never be the same between them. ***CHAPTER 2 IS UP
1. Never the Same

Tension, Anticipation, and A Little Romance  
  
Chapter 1: Never the Same.  
  
Author's Note: I've only just discovered fanfiction.net and my urge to write. Not an urge to write well because I don't, but an urge to write. And there's about 50,000 Harry Potter fanfictions here. I've bound to written something a little similar, or maybe extremely similar to one of those other 50,000 stories. So if I have please don't go accusing me of plagiarism. I hope my story will be as different as possible.  
  
There was something different about today. Harry could smell it in the air. It was freedom. Freedom from the Dursely's for an entire year. Ahh yes, it was back to Hogwarts indeed. Harry couldn't wait to start his third year with Ron and Hermione. And Hermione in particular. He was thinking about Hermione an awful lot lately, awfully more than usual. He began daydreaming about her, as he waited at Platform 9¾. Hermione was beautiful, intelligent, and everything else Harry could ever dream of. He just never realized that his true love and destiny would be one of his own best friends running right towards him. "Harry! Harry! Harry?" said Hermione, waving her hand in front of his face. He suddenly regained consciousness at the sight of her beautiful face. She smelled wonderful, too, just like cinnamon. "Hermione! Hi! How've you been?" "Oh God! I've missed you so much, Harry!" She hugged him, squeezed him, and wrapped her arms around his strong back. He tingled all over. What's wrong with me? I've hugged Hermione lots of times before. How is this any different? But it was different.because she had been developing the same feelings for him ever since the day she laid eyes on him. A cool breeze flew past them; the air was tense, as they suddenly realized that for about 30 seconds now, they were still in each other's embrace. They quickly moved away from each other, but for a split second, they stopped, stared into each other's eyes, and gave each other a look. It was a look that told them both that this was certainly not going to be an ordinary year. It was going to be a year of tension, a year of anticipation, and with any hope, a year of romance. And because they had let themselves indulge in that one look, in that one split second, they had given their true selves and their true feelings away. Things would never be the same between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry knew it. Hermione knew it. They both knew it.  
  
PLEASE read and review! Tell me if you want me to continue or not! I've just started writing and I want to know if I'm wasting my time! This would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! 


	2. The Beginning

Tension, Anticipation, and A Little Romance  
  
Chapter 2: The Beginning.  
  
Ever since the moment at the train station, Harry and Hermione could feel the connection and the electricity between them. They felt as if, together, they were inside on a secret that the rest of the world did not know. They felt as if they were living together in their own magical, fairy-tale like world. Although they never said anything about it to each other, they didn't have to. The feelings they now felt for each other were beyond words. Although, they did feel that they needed to do SOMETHING to make it.official. But they couldn't. They just weren't ready yet. They had to let nature take its course.  
  
They were now safe and cozy in Gryffindor Tower. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sharing their summer adventures with each other, with Neville Longbottom and some of the other Gryffindors gathered excitedly around them.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the room, eager to know how everyone was doing. Although she never said anything either, she had always known that Harry and Hermione were right for each other. She chuckled to herself at the sight of them sitting next to each other, with that same magical gaze in their eyes.  
  
The next day at the library, as always, Hermione was studying hard.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said gently, "why don't you take a little break? The exam on how to fight a Gooburoo isn't for three weeks!"  
  
"Oh no, only three weeks." Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
"Come on, why do you torture yourself like this?"  
  
"Oh, it's not torture! I love it!" she said defensively.  
  
"Please, Hermione?" Let's just go hang out with Hagrid or something."  
  
"Ohhhhhh.if you insist," she said reluctantly.  
  
Harry smiled. He helped her out of her chair, and they walked together down the hall. Harry took her hand. She smiled, wishing this moment would last forever.  
  
"Hey, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Come 'ere." He began taking her around the corner, into a dark area of the castle.  
  
"Where are we go-" But before Hermione could finish her sentence, he had pulled her close into a magical embrace and kissed her gently upon her lips. Her face went pale. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Wow.she thought.  
  
"Now doesn't this beat studying?" Harry asked, amusingly. She giggled, and grabbed him again. Although, this time it wasn't the soft, gentle kiss he had given her. It was the kind of hot, steamy, sweaty, passionate kind of kiss you see in the movies and only dream about having yourself one day. Hermione and Harry went crazy with different thoughts, feelings, and emotions. Hermione had thought that when he took her hand, it was the best feeling she had ever had. But now.this.this was a million times greater.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"We've got to keep this a secret, at least for now. We can't even tell Ron. If this gets out to Draco or anyone, we'll never hear the end of it."  
  
"You're right. We'll tell Ron in our own time," Harry said, before placing another magical kiss upon her cheek. He then left her. And Hermione slumped back against the stone wall, letting out an enormous sigh of happiness. "Finally," she whispered to herself. ".finally." She smiled. 


End file.
